Hebi No Majo
Funaki Miu, better known as Majo, is a fairly strong and independent former ANBU-agent who used to work under Shimaru Danzô, before she started to work under Orochimaru. Majo/Funaki Miu belongs to Hebi-no-majo on DeviantArt. Background Miu's mother, Haruka was born in Konohagakure and was just a normal villager. She moved to the land of rice fields when she met Miu's father, Kazaki and married him there. Before Miu turned 4, her mother had devorced her father Kazaki, and decided to go back to Konoha with Miu, leaving Kazaki behind. Miu attended the Konoha Academy at age five. She was quite lively and open, With knowing she was from another country, she kept her distance from others but opened up more when she was approached by Rin. But kept her insecurity through the years. One day, her eyes fell on Orochimaru. A person who looked so different from others but didn't seem to distance himself from his colleagues because of that (atleast, in her eyes). Miu became very interested in him, the ideas of what ever kind of stories he had to tell made her excited. But Orochimaru paid no attention to her. At the age of seven, her mother died after the building she was in got caught on fire. Sarutobi Hiruzen helped Miu from then on, not able to find her father because they had no info of him. When Danzo heard about this, he took Miu into Root and had her trained to become a Root ANBU. While growing up in Root, her personality changed drastically, ofcourse with reasons since Danzo wanted all Root members to dispose of any emotions. Miu became more stressed out and easily agitated because of this. Since she didn't go to the Academy any more, she didn't show up much in town either. So people that knew her started to slowly forget about her. At age fourteen to fifteen, Miu was assigned to help and give messages to Orochimaru after he left Konohagakure by Danzo. When Orochimaru found out that Miu was the girl who admired him from a distant when she was little, He began treating her differently to get her to his side. While working at Orochimaru, she slowly felt more emotions then she should have, being in Root. She began getting those feelings back from when she was little. Danzo displeased by the change of behaviour she had gotten he wanted to reset her emotions. Miu noticed these plans and escaped from Danzo's hands and offered her full service to Orochimaru, who accepted the defector. From then on she created a new identity for herself, eventually calling herself Hebi no Majo. A year or two later, when accompanying Orochimaru to a different Hide-out. Miu came across a young girl who seemed angered and scared by the men surounding her. Miu interefered and had gotten the men to go away. However, she had wanted to leave the girl alone but she followed Miu to her dismay at that time. Overtime Miu got used to the girl who did not want to leave her side, eventually accepting her and concidering her as adoptive daughter. Ichi was her name. After Orochimaru started to experiment on Juugo’s abilities, Miu was one of the first to be taken in as test subject. However, the ability wasn’t set to one particular theme nor fully developed back then, this made the cursed seal dangerous to ones body. As seen later in Miu’s life, her seal would slowly take over her body unlike some others. Eventually almost half of her body turned into the second stage of the seal. However, Miu’s body was weakened by this and gave in before it could take over entirely. Even though Miu can use the second stage herself, using the same abilities like Juugo. Morphing. Over using causes her to get exhausted and while in second stage the cursed seal takes over her body faster. However, because of her Cursed seal, her immune system slowly changed over the years. Making her get easily sick the last few years. While checking around prisons, Miu came across a prisoner who caught her eyes. Shun had been imprissoned just recently, he was a bit weak because he did not eat much. Miu for the first time actually felt sorry for another person. After giving him some food they interacted more with eachother, Miu would visit him more frequently over time. Eventually having a good bond with him, however she could not get herself to free him because of her strong loyalty to Orochimaru. Shun unterstood, he was still happy to be with her. When she was just in her 20's, she became pregnant by Shun. Sadly, she went into a miscarriage. Causing her to get depressed. Orochimaru did not want this so thought by removing some of her memories, she'd be back to normal. Which she emmidiately was, however she did not recognize herself, as she had let her hair grow and felt more emotions. Her thoughts went back to the time she was still an ANBU and to identify herself as the ANBU from back then she cut her hair. Wanting to get her ANBU days back. However, since she had created a new identity before that, people had started calling her Majo. So slowly she grew back to the person she was right before she got pregnant. Because of her drastic change back to her previous self, Shun decided to leave as he could not make Miu choose between him and Orochimaru. Since Miu love to Shun had changed. Shun escaped prison without a word and trace. Miu was furious and tried to track him for a short period of time but failed, also leaving her no choice but to turn back to Orochimaru. Or so she thought at that time. Personality When looking at Majo, most people might think she is really stern. That might be true but not all the time. She mostly calm and gentle to some. She isn't easily over stressed and even in some fights she stays calm. Thats why she is also sometimes called Mysterious. She doesn't show too much emotions. though she smiles easily. She is mostly kind to those who are kind to her. even If someone talks bad towards her, she tries to keep herself calm. When talking bad about Orochimaru she can become quite annoyed. She can be easily provoked because of this. Appearance Miu has very long brown hair that ends above her buttcheeks. With one point going down till between the eyes and on both sides of her head till her mid chest. She has purple, sharp looking eyes. She always wears bandage around her neck to cover her Cursed seal. She has an long snake tattoo on her right arm and a summoning tattoo on her left to summon her giant snake Ocha. In pre-shippuden she wears a simple beige dress with black long sleeved shirt under it, and short black spandex pants. And Black long sandals. Through out the timeskip, she wears a purple strapless top and black sleeves and collar. Blue pants with bandages around and normal Shinobi sandals. Some kind of black skirt with 2 pouches 1 on the left side of her waist and 1 on her back. She also has a tantoo strapped on her back. She has her hair in a high ponytail and the sidebangs going to the back of her head, and wears a purple Otogakure headband. In shippuuden she is seen in a greyish white kimono top with purple rim and long skirt that is open on the right side. With a black obi sash and black high sandals Miu also has 2 long scars on her shoulderblades, she got that in a fight with Jugo. And some smaller ones further down her back from other fights. Abilities Under construction. Status Part I As years had gone by and Orochimaru had found more subordinates and assistants, Miu's life had somewhat tedious. How ever; she had kept loyal to Orochimaru, and kept an eye on his wishes and goals. At this stage, Orochimaru had his eyes on Sasuke and Konohagakure. During the konoha invasion at the chuunin exam, Miu tried to stay somewhat close to Orochimaru to keep an eye out. Not trusting the young sound four much, nor believing in their strength. Once seeing she did not need to interfere or help out, she did her own thing. After Sarutobi Hiruzen's demise; through out his funeral, Miu could have been spotted atop the Hokage's monument in funeral wear. Paying respects from a distance. While Orochimaru's health had decreased after his battle with Hiruzen, Miu had taken some distance from him and found other things to do for herself. Around this time she had started taking care of a few inmates she had gotten attached to. This mostly being Kara, a thirteen year old girl that Orochimaru had experimented on with Tsunade's DNA and Chakra. Since the last few years, Miu had started taking on the hobby of making her own clothing. She did this for Kara too. Having had to learn it for her adoptive daughter too. Part II Under construction. Trivia * The name Miu (美羽) means beautiful (美) feather (羽). * Tatsu (辰) is the fifth sign of Chinese zodiac. * Miu would like to fight Tsunade and Sasuke Uchiha. * Miu's hobbies are sewing and relaxing in hotsprings. * Miu's favorite foods are crab and anything sweet, while her least favorites are anything spicy. * Miu's official completed missions is unknown. * Miu's favorite quote is "A snake will always bite back." Reference All Credit of the picturesupcoming pictures and the Character itself to Hebi-no-Majo on DeviantArt. Thanks to Myttens for posting the first picture and learning me how to do this :P Category:DRAFT